Saved by the Snow
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Keiko is chased by a band of horny demons. What will happen when she is saved by an unlikely hero? Just a quick one shot between Toya and Keiko at the Dark Tournament.


Saved by the Snow

A/N-Here is my first one story with the pairing with Keiko and Toya. Thank you to my beta reader named Glamorous Foxx for beta reading this one shot for me. I will be using the real Japanese name for Toya. Not Touya that is English spelling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only this plot line to this story.

Warning: Sexually Assault

Summary: Keiko is chased by a band of horny demons. What will happen when she is saved by an unlikely hero? Just a quick one shot between Toya and Keiko at the Dark Tournament.

….

"Shards of winter" Keiko heard the Ice Master call. She saw the small ice shards he made and closed her eyes when they raced toward Kurama and wounded him. She didn't want to see the blood.

Keiko opened her eyes to see the red head now bleeding from his inflicted wounds. She could feel her hatred for him building for hurting her friend but she also admired the moves of his body. Soon the match ended and Kurama was victorious.

But Kurama didn't fare so well in his next match against a large brown demon called Bakken. Kurama was beaten until he lost consciousness. Her heart filled with hate for that demon and pride as Yusuke kicked his ass. The mood was soon lighted as Yusuke was put up against the Wind Master, Jin. Soon after the match, Keiko and Shizuru left their seats and walked towards the hotel. The demons around them were starting, talking about the human Yusuke and plotting to kill him.

"Keiko, we need to get to Yusuke now." Shizuru stated as she took her cigarette from her lips.

"Yeah, let's go." Keiko replied as she and Shizuru turned and went on to the hotel.

"Miss….."

They stopped and looked at the guard demon addressing them. His appearance made Keiko gasped in fright but her companion stood her ground. "Hai?" Shizuru asked skeptically.

Then, a man in a black suit walked up to her. "Hello, again."

Keiko looked at this man with long black hair and a scar over his left eye. He knew Shizuru?

"Keiko, I'll meet you at the hotel." Shizuru left with the mystery man.

Keiko just nodded her head and walked away trying to find her way to Yusuke and the others. She soon got lost and started to hear footsteps behind her. Keiko turned to see four demons with lust in their eyes.

"Look! A female, ripe for the taking." One said.

Keiko moved back a bit. "What do you want?"

"You!" He yelled back at her. Keiko raced away as they chased her. She was nearing a set of doors when she looked behind her to see two of the demons were still after her. She looked to her sides to see the other two closing in on her. Keiko whimpered in fear as she backed against the doors. Her hands shook like crazy as she felt around, frantically trying to find the doorknob.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the four of them as they came closer to her. She finally found the knob and twisted hard, storming into the room and slamming the door behind her. She hid behind the first thing she saw. Lockers! It must have been the locker room that the fighters were always interviewed in before their fights.

The door broke open. She turned hearing footsteps and came face to face with one of the demons that were after her. Keiko opened her mouth to scream but he quickly put his clawed hand over it. She was grabbed from behind and slammed into the side of a locker. She let out a muffled scream of pain while the demons lick their lips. One held her hands above her head as another slowly ripped her shirt off, exposing a frilly bra.

One of the demons started to lick her upper legs, his claws digging into her leg, drawing out her bright red blood. "Delicious." He commented lapping up the blood as quickly as it fell.

The one covering her mouth replaced his hand with his lips and began to kiss her roughly. His fangs sank into her lips and Keiko felt her blood rushing out. The mixture of the blood and the taste of the demons lips was quickly bringing bile up from her stomach. She jumped as she felt something long and wet enter her underwear. Keiko tried to struggle away. She bit hard into the demons tongue and kicked the one that was underneath her skirt. They let go to nurse their injuries. Only one of the demons was still holding her. She somehow broke away from him and punched while he was down.

Keiko raced from the locker room and down the halls, crying. Her tears made it difficult to see straight and she could hear the demons behind her. She made it outside and raced back into the forest.

She made the mistake of looking back and tripped over an exposed root, falling to the ground and producing more blood from her scraped knees. Keiko got up, urged on by their yells after her. She made her way into the clearing but fell into something hard. That something grabbed her and placed her upright.

She glanced up to see her savior. Toya! ….Toya….

Toya was helped into his room and his wounds were bandaged by Jin who'd just woken up after his fight with Yusuke. Toya remembered his words to Kurama to kill him after the fight, but he didn't.

He placed his hand on his stomach where his wound was. It had closed up a bit but it still was painful. He looked outside, seeing trees and birds; he guessed Hanging Neck Island wasn't going to be their home.

Toya got out of bed with minor pain, put on his netted shirt and walked from the room. Jin sleeping on the couch, he could smell the sake on him and the bottles surrounding him didn't help.

He sighed and walked towards the door. Toya opened the door and walked out, leaving the sleeping Wind Master. Though he wasn't there to witness it, he had heard his fight with Yusuke. He made it outside and walked into the peaceful forest. Peaceful, that is, until he heard yells and the sound of feet pounding against the ground. He turned in time to see a human female bursting through the trees and into him. She was running from something.

His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist as he looked at her. Toya could smell her blood. It was intoxicating! He almost groaned but he focused his attention on helping the girl to her feet.

…Keiko….

Keiko felt her feet on the ground again. She looked at her rescuer but jumped as soon as she heard the demon's yells.

"Thank you," she mumbled, looking behind her to see the four demons storm into the clearing.

Keiko whimpered if fear, moving to run again. Her breathing was ragged but she had to keep moving but something was holding her back. Toya still had a grip on her but his attention was focused toward the four demons.

"Leave," Toya growled, his tone was fierce.

They laughed at him. "Four against one! Impossible odds, even for a Shinobi."

Toya held Keiko closer to him. With one hand, the Ice Master formed tiny rock sized pieces of ice. He opened his mouth and uttered," Shards of Winter." He blew at his hand and the shards flew fast at the demons. Three of them were hit directly in the head, killing them instantly.

Only one left. Toya cursed as he felt his blood coming thought his reopened wound. The look on his face confirmed his pain. Keiko tried to move away but she felt something warm and wet on her hands. She brought it up to her face and gasped that it was covered in blood.

Toya looked down to see what the frail creature was whining about. It was probably the fact that his demon blood was coated across her tiny hands. He focused back on the demon that was now charging at him. Toya jumped with Keiko in one arm and threw an ice ball with the other. It hit the demon and turned him into an ice sculpture. He landed on the ground and kicked the demon into pieces.

Keiko finally got him to let her go and she focused on his bleeding sides. She looked up at his face to see him staring at her chest. She covered her chest with her arms and resisted the urge to hit him. For one, he was a demon that could destroy her without lifting a finger and because he just saved her life.

"Thank you, again" Keiko muttered, tying what was left of her shirt around herself, coving her exposed body.

Toya looked her in the eye when she repeated the phase. He would have responded but instead he was reminded of the searing pain in his chest. He hissed and fell to the ground.

"…Toya!" Keiko yelled, remembering his name. Normally she wouldn't forget but under the circumstances, she needed her memory jogged. She fell to her knees next to him, trying to ignore the pain. She slowly turned him over and noticed his eyes were staring at her.

Keiko saw his bandaged side that were covered in blood. She bit her lip while she thought about how to help him. His eyes were closed again.

"Toya… Toya!" she shouted at him. His sharp blue eyes opened again.

"What room are you in?" Keiko asked quickly.

Toya looked at her and replied, "205."

Keiko nodded and helped him into a seated position. Toya was shocked with this human female. He thought she would have screamed in fear after his ice attacks. Why was she so bold?

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Keiko looked at him. "You saved me from them." She gestured to the dead demons around them. "You didn't even hesitate. I've seen you fight before. Against Team Urameshi. You aren't evil like them and I'm not going to let you die." Toya looked surprised.

"You have to help me. I can't carry you on my own." Keiko warned. Toya nodded and stood up with her help. They walked back towards the hotel slowly, painfully. Keiko had to stop frequently to rest and check Toya's wound. Toya looked at her from time to time. She was beautiful, for a human. She had small hips, proportional breasts that were now hidden from his view.

They finally reached the hotel. As they entered, Keiko felt every eye on her. The torn clothes and trail of blood didn't help. They made their way to the elevator and ascended to the second floor.

Keiko waved herself with her hand. She was hot and covered in blood, she'd just dragged a grown man for what felt like miles and Hanging Neck Island's constant weather changes were against her. The doors opened and Keiko dragged Toya out and practically carried the ice demon down the hall. He was surprisingly light but she only had so much strength and it was quickly draining.

Keiko reached the room 205 and knocked softly. When there was no response, her knock become louder and more frantic until she heard someone yelling behind the door.

Keiko's eyes widened in anticipation for what was waiting for her behind the door. She thought about ditching the demon's body but it was too late. The door was yanked open to reveal the man Yusuke just fought.

"What's all this commotion going on out here? Banging on me door like it's a drum! I've got half a mind to call the hotel manager, I have!" Jin stopped his rant when he saw his friend bleeding supported by a human female that was pretty beat up herself.

Jin immediately took Toya from her and guided her into their hotel room. He could feel the female shaking in fear.

"Sorry about the yelling, lassy." He smiled at Keiko. Jin led her to the couch, covered with empty sake bottle. "I'll be back in two shakes of me pointy ears." He took Jin to an adjacent room where he stayed for about ten minutes. There were some cries in agony that were replied with "Well that's what you get for frolicking about with an open wound!" The Wind Master returned to see the female still staring at the room Jin took Toya into. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. It's you we need to worry about."

He got a good look at her now. Her lips were bruised and bitten. Her wrist had marks where they were held tightly and he could see her legs had cuts on them.

"I didn't catch your name," Jin's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Oh, my name is Keiko." She told him.

Jin nodded. He could still see she was shaking.

"You look like you've been through hell and high water. I don't want to seem forward, but would you like a bath?" Jin asked.

Keiko looked at him in shock at what he asked for her. How dare he! But then she looked down at herself. Maybe a bath wasn't such a bad idea. She nodded to him.

"Come with me and we'll get you all cleaned up" Jin smiled and led her to the bathroom. "Once you're all cleaned up, you can tell me all about your little mishap with our Toya."

Keiko nodded at Jin as he closed the door behind her. Keiko locked it but didn't notice the second door on the other side of the bathroom. She untied her shirt and let it drop to the floor, soon followed by the rest of her clothes. She turned the knob to hot and let the bath fill.

She eased herself into the water, hissing softly as the hot water touched her wounds. She submerged her body and looked up at the surface from under the water, bubbles from her mouth and nose floated up and popped once they reached the air. She had narrowly escaped being raped. She'd been abused and hurt. Everything hurt. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. She let her head float back to the surface and took a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mind drifted. She was asleep before she knew it.

She was awoken by the sound of the door opening. "I thought I locked that," she sighed without opening her eyes. But when she felt another presence in the bathroom with her, she opened her eyes. She immediately sat up, covering herself with her arms. "What?" Her voice was horse but the look in his eyes scared her. They had that same look as the four demons that attacked her. She pressed her body hard against the back of the bath when he started to approach her. There was only one other person in the room that could help her. She'd just met him, but that fight with Yusuke spoke volumes. "Jin!" she shouted. The Wind Master was in front of her in seconds.

"Toya! I know it's been a while but you can't just move in on the first available female." He closed the shower curtain over the bath blocking the human girl from his view. Jin dragged the Ice Demon from the bathroom but his eyes were still clouded by lust.

After the demons left, the girl quickly stood from the tub and dried off, pulling her skirt on and wrapping the towel around her upper body. She heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. "I hope you're decent," Jin called from behind the door.

"Come in," Keiko called back.

"I think it's about to time to take you back to your room."

"What's wrong with him?" Keiko asked quietly.

Jin stretched, thinking of a way to tell the girl what was going on with his team mate. "Well, it's been a while since Toya was laid. He can smell your sexuality. Your fertility. You're innocent and it's like covering yourself in meat and walking into a lion's den."

Keiko's eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks. "That must be why those demons attacked me."

Jin's eyebrow rose. "So are you going to tell me the story or do I have to gain physic abilities?

Keiko told him about what happened before she met Toya and then what happened after. Jin looked at her and sighed, "Yeah, you've got a target on your back. You're human and you're a virgin." Keiko's blush deepened. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room. What room are you in?"

"Room 1650." Keiko answered.

While the two were distracted by their small talk, Toya was slowly closing in on them. "Jin?"

Keiko gasps and looked to the ground.

"Toya! Are you feeling better?" Jin asked his friend.

Toya nodded and then look at Keiko again.

"We should let her get dressed." Toya told Jin. Jin looked at Keiko and nodded his head.

"Do you, uh, need a shirt?" Jin asked. "I mean, the one you were wearing in was pretty mangled."

Toya re-entered the bathroom with a bundle of clothes under his arm. He presented them to the girl who graciously took them

"Sorry," He whispered. He was emitting some kind of pheromone to calm Keiko.

Keiko sighed, "It is not your fault." She blushed again.

Toya was silent and Keiko was examining her feet. Out of nowhere, Toya touched Keiko's cheek and pulled her closer to him until their lips touched. It was short but passionate. His arms encircled her tiny waist while Keiko's wrapped around his neck. It ended abruptly and awkwardly. Toya turned to leave. "I hope that didn't scare you too much," he remarked then left the room, closing the door behind him.

….Toya…

He kissed her and he was proud of it, though he would never show it. Her lips were bruised but still soft. Sure it wasn't the best of kisses he'd ever given out but it was nice. Something he could get used to. The thought of becoming her mate crossed his mind but it wasn't something he would push. Just a fleeting idea. He didn't want to be like those demons, attempting to rape the first thing with a vagina to walk past them. He sat on his bed waiting for the girl to changed, waiting for the girl to finish changing.

…..Keiko…

Keiko brought her hand to her lips then dropped it again. That was the most awkward kiss she'd ever experienced. She hadn't experienced many, well one other, but this on took the awkward cake. But, for some reason, she felt empty after the ice demon left the room. Toya had brought her one of his netted, transparent shirts. Great. Keiko looked at the bundle of clothes again, inspecting it more carefully. A wrap! He wasn't as slow as he looked. Keiko attempted to wrap it around her body but failed miserably. She sighed and walked out into Toya's room. He looked shocked. There she was, topless in his room. He really didn't want to lust after the girl but she wasn't helping. "I can't do this," she sighed.

A small smile crept across his lips. "Give it to me." He held out his hand and the girl happily handed it over.

Toya hands brushed against while he spun the cloth around her body. They were cold but Keiko didn't mind it. Thank you," she whispered then turned to look at him

Toya couldn't stop himself from brushing his hand against Keiko's cheek and she gladly leaned into it. He smiled and kissed her again. It was romantic this time. A kiss Keiko could dream of. He let go but his hand remained on her face. It was affectionate and he could tell Keiko liked it from the change in her aura.

He smiled again. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. Their foreheads touched softly. "I'm just an ice demon but I've fallen in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the same but I will try to prove my love to you."

Keiko's face went crimson but she still managed to whisper back, "You don't need too, Toya. I love you, too."


End file.
